empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Nations (GN)
The Galactic Nations (GN) is an intergalactic, and unbiased institution of which binds alliances from all over the omniverse and beyond. It's tradition by default is to eliminate the form of global hierarchy and have a well organized council, where alien leaders from all factions can have a say, and the council will have to decide collectively on how to judge. However, the GN was initiated when Zeus Sniperdragon spoke to the All-Maker on terms of setting up alliances through the outer perimeters beyond the void mask of the Sniperdraconian/Atlan origin... The Galactic Nations considerably houses more power on influence and judgment than the UN, NATO or EU combined, because of the large alien empires and civilizations that join it, outranking humanity in a massive scale. Proven as any other planet-bound institution such as the United Nations, have no jurisdiction over the Galactic Nations or it's troops. It doesn't have to abide by the United States or it's constitution and governance. Ironically, the alien alliances involved with the GN party, can do whatever they want in terms of planets if all of the GN council agrees. There are outside alien factions that may refuse to go with the GN and as such, X-COM joined the institution under their commander, Krayt Sniperdragon, to combat extraterrestial terrorism, both foreign and domestic. ADVENT, being one of it's targets, as it was shown in the video game series X-COM 2, not to be confused with the 'Terror From The Deep' version, while STAG on the other hand, acts as yet another global military police force to destroy enemy governments whom are otherwise, violating International Law... The GN has it's own level of force when it comes to rules of engagement and civil security protocol, which it introduces it's own international constitutional charter, it's very own Geneva Convention. i.e. the United States government has violated the UN's International Law more than once and yet the UN takes no aim against the United States for doing so. The United States is also known for a long term history of fascism, racism, and genocide through ethnic cleansing. The Galactic Nations can choose to lift it's Geneva protocols from the United States and allow GN troops to open fire on Americans whether they are civilian/military/law enforcement, etc., should the council agree to lift such protocols on behalf of Slyther, Lincoln or anyone else who has governing power in Aion, it then becomes irrelevant of whom the GN soldiers kill, and they will not face trial of civilian casualties from an enemy nation if the council agrees it must be a necessary evil. Simply put: the higher the threat from any organization, country, institution, planet, etc., the more eligable GN troops can engage all unknowns in combat... It is also proven due to the number of participating allies, had the GN existed in real life, the GNSC would crush NATO in a firefight... Alignment *Allied (Neutral) Known Alliances *Sniperdraconian Empire of Atlas *Auroran Compact *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion *Hyrule Kingdom *Twilight Realm and Kingdom of Lorule *Mushroom Kingdom *Kingdom of Nessarn *Blackdraconian Dominion *Russian Federation (Conditional) *Smash Club *Feltherian Collective *Chiss Ascendancy *Mandalore (Conditional) *Systems Alliance *Elyos Faction *Asmodean Faction *Jedi Order *Sith Empire *Terminus Raiders *NEST *Aethir (Adion) *Tarian Empire (Adion) *Sanghelli Collective *The Dae'laern (Protross) *Pandora (Borderlands) *Pandora (Avatar) Category:Nations Category:Protagonists